


One-oh-three-nine

by cjmarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, misdemeanors, transcription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the records of Hogwarts wrongdoers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-oh-three-nine

**Author's Note:**

> > 'Mr Filch has been looking for someone to clear out these old files,' said Snape softly. 'They are the records of other Hogwarts wrongdoers and their punishments. Where the ink has grown faint, or the cards have suffered damage from mice, we would like you to copy out the crimes and punishments afresh and, making sure that they are in alphabetical order, replace them in the boxes. You will not use magic.'
>> 
>> 'Right, Professor,' said Harry, with as much contempt as he could put into the last three syllables.
>> 
>> 'I thought you could start,' said Snape, a malicious smile on his lips, 'with boxes one thousand and twelve to one thousand and fifty-six. You will find some familiar names in there, which should add interest to the task.'
> 
> _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince,_ page 497 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

September 1, 1976.  
James Potter and Sirius Black. Confiscated two packages of Muggle cigarettes upon arrival. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

September 15, 1976.  
James Potter and Sirius Black. Apprehended using banned charms to deface school property. North wall will never be the same. Detention assigned. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

September 17, 1976.  
James Potter and Sirius Black. Failed to show up for assigned detention. Discovered using Prefects' bathroom for non-sanctioned purposes. Additional det       assigned. 

_The missing word was clearly 'detention', which Harry diligently lettered in._

\- - - - - - - - - - 

October 8, 1976.  
James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Caught in possession of goods found to be purloined from Greenhouse Three. Goods included _Salix alba_ , _Papaver somniferum_ and _Cannabis sativa_. Three pots and a pane of glass broken. Assigned detention in the Hospital Wing. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

October 13, 1976.  
James Potter, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Witnessed collectively casting no fewer than thirty unauthorized hexes. Students escorted to H    t     ng 

_Harry deciphered the words 'Hospital Wing'._

to remove horns and tails. Separate detentions assigned. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

October 17, 1976.  
James Potter and Sirius Black. Discovered performing inappropriate acts in the Astronomy Tower. James Potter's robes were absent. Sirius Black's t   se   

_Harry dripped ink on the card as his quill hovered uncertainly before he wrote in 'trousers'._

were unbuttoned. Neither student wore a proper hat. Students warned for in     p   e   tt        cho    rem      

_Harry squinted, hesitated, wrote 'something about not being in school uniform'._

\- - - - - - - - - - 

November 1, 1976.  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Discovered to be the perpetrators of the Halloween Feast Debacle, in which a brawl broke out over Alice Finney, three witches and one wizard propositioned the Headmaster, and nine students were found fornicating on the grounds. One week of detention. Students are permanently banned from assisting with feast preparations. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

November 13, 1976.  
James Potter and Sirius Black. Apprehended charming the Slytherin Quidditch team's hair red and gold. Charm did not fade until two days after the match. Detention. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

November 20, 1976.  
James Potter and Remus Lupin. Apprehended on the road to Hogsmeade, chasing foolishly after nothing. Informed that all students had been instructed to r   in    th     tle 

_It was comparatively easy to fill in, "remain in the castle"._

during the storm. Suspect use of a banned and possibly illegal item to get beyond the Hogwarts grounds. Will be watching more closely. Detention. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

November 25, 1976.  
James Potter and Sirius Black. Spotted performing in   r    ia   a  s 

_Harry was able to fill in 'inappropriate acts' without difficulty. He had, after all, seen it before._

in th  Owlery. No owls were involved. Students forced to clean their own robes without the assistance of magic. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

December 3, 1976.  
James Potter and Sirius Black. Followed to the dungeons after being spotted hexing the Slytherin first years after a flying lesson. Discovered defiling the potions classroom. Potter had his robes open and pulled out his     k. Black did the same. 

_Harry wrote 'book', swallowed heavily, scratched it out, wrote 'prick'._

It's certain the fluids they then produced were not intended for use in any elixir. Detention. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

December 12, 1976.  
James Potter and Sirius Black. Discovered indulging in lewd behaviour in a cupboard reserved for caretaker use. Both boys were too involved in their filthy activities to notice the cupboard door had been opened. Occupants had mislaid their robes and undergarments and were     ing in pp   a e     of  l     g         s. 

_Harry wrote 'shagging like mad minxes' to fill the faded space. A drop of sweat blurred the ink. Harry wrote it over again._

Black's mouth was on Potter's body, in places too numerous to mention. Cleansing rags permanently soiled. Double detention. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

December 17, 1976.  
James Potter and Sirius Black. Witnessed fornicating in the Quidditch broom shed. Full accounting of lewd activities as follows: Potter sucked on Black's neck leaving behind a grotesque red splotch. Both boys disrobed and tossed their robes about as though back in their filthy dormitory. Following this, Black ti     s ri     ou  y       a     ck 

_Harry filled in 'gazed longingly upon Potter's finely muscled body.'_

And pushed him against the broom racks. If the charms hadn't held they should have been punished immediately. Pott    e   w     g   

_Harry wrote, 'Potter moaned in anticipation', then did._

And spread his legs to permit Black to   ck     fl   . 

_Harry managed to fit 'lick in long strokes down his back, chasing the flickering sunlight, until James was shaking with need' into the tiny space._

Black's prick was ridiculously large for a boy his age. Clearly he'd indulged in a banned charm, which will be reported to his professor. It was no wonder he had to use his fingers to thr    up      P     's         se. 

_'tenderly prepare the way, giving James as much pleasure as if it were his cock, and as if they were making love in a warm, soft bed rather than shagging in a cold shed' wrote Harry as he pressed the heel of his hand against his groin._

When Black finally did shove his cock in it was o v        oo   r , as P      cr      t an     t s    . Ser         i  t. 

_Harry grunted and wrote, 'obviously the most magnificent pleasure either boy had ever experienced.'_

It didn't last long.   tt  '     k  rch       he     d      n  Bl     run     s  e  j    a   . 

_'Both boys were too eager and excited to draw out the experience, and they knew they could do it again, and again, and again.'_

They panted like beasts for a moment and    gh   as    y   ck   in     t     s   

_Harry slowly and carefully lettered, 'kissed until their lips were red and swollen and ripe with lust', and rubbed his sticky hand against his thigh._

Both boys donned their robes again and rushed back to the castle, no doubt to the Gryffindor victory party. No punishment assigned. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
